


Merlin and Arthur with a Baby Girl

by VioletBarnes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Ignore everything after the first two seasons, M/M, Magic Revealed, Series Rewrite, Will loosely follow first two seasons, don't know what else to tag, will tag as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: The reader is turned into a one year old by the Greek Fates to be raised by Arthur and Merlin as their ward and heir to be, and she has magic, healing and being able to talk to animals. Series rewrite, with major canon divergence. Not really a reader insert, just from the reader's P.O.V. for when I bring her from our world into Camelot so she will have all the memories of how the characters are in the original of the series since she's gonna be a fangirl but the memories will be vague will her so young so it will be more the impression of each character and their development.Hey! Anyone wanna write this for me? I got lost and have no idea what to write next. I have a few scenes that I would like incorporated as well as it ending with either Merthur or an OT4 of Merthur, Gwen, and Morgana either platonic or romantic or any combination therein. Please comment here or send me a message if you are interested or know someone who might be. We can exchange the story on Google Docs and I'd be willing to beta.





	Merlin and Arthur with a Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Have decided! Thank you so much for voting! Unedited, just what I caught as I reread a little. Beta reader needed, someone to read this over and give it some constructive criticism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uther will still die, but Arthur will never die. The Saxons will never come. Morgana will never go dark side. Agravaine will never be a traitor. Morgause will never betray them. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan will never die. Balinor will live at least a little longer. Merlin won't be so sad. Mordred will become and remain a loyal knight. Gwen never be with Arthur and become Queen, instead will be with Lancelot, and so much more. You just have to let me go back and change it all! They deserve a better fate then this! They deserve to be happy! They do not deserve to have their life be a tragedy! They deserve a destiny that gives them the joy that they deserve! Please! You have to let me go back and change their destiny! Please!" She pleaded the Three Fates. "Please..." with a whisper she fell to her knees, head bowed before them in supplication. Praying that they would allow her this. Just this one thing. She didn't care how it worked out in the end. Just that they deserved better.

"Uther will still die, but Arthur will never die. The Saxons will never come. Morgana will never go dark side. Agravaine will never be a traitor. Morgause will never betray them. Gwaine will never die. Lancelot will never die. Elyan will never die. Balinor will live at least a little longer. Arthur will never be betrayed. Merlin won't be so sad. Mordred will become and remain a loyal knight. Gwen never be with Arthur and become Queen, instead will be with Lancelot, and so much more. You just to let me go back and change it all! They deserve a better fate then this! They deserve to be happy! They do not deserve to have their life be a tragedy! They deserve a destiny that gives them the joy that they deserve! Please! You have to let me go back and change their destiny! Please!" She pleaded the Three Fates. "Please..." with a whisper you fell to your knees, head bowed before them in supplication. Trying not to cry, and failing. Praying that they would allow you this. Just this one thing. You didn't care how it worked out in the end. Just that they deserved better. That Arthur and Merlin never fulfilled their destiny and together brought magic back to all of Albion as they ruled and brought in the Golden Age.

The Fates acquiesced to her demands and granted her request, but on their terms. "Your request will be granted, but we have terms. You will be sent back soon after the first meeting of Emrys and the Once and Future King. You will be just under a year old, and will be the ward of the two men. You will have magic, specifically to heal and to understand animals and for them to understand and obey you. Your magic will show Morgana not all magic is evil and she need not be afraid of hers. You will show Arthur the same. This will change all the things that you require. Your age will show your innocence, and will help others to accept magic. These are our terms. Do you accept them as read?"

"Yes." You sighed shakily, unable to catch a full breath with your tears clogging your throat. "I accept your terms as read. Just please." You begged no longer sure of exactly what you wished for anymore beyond a happy ending, at the very least, a happier one.

The Three Fates nodded, and said with a wave of their hands, "So be it. As it has been spoken so shall it be. Under another name, and with the hair and ears of Emrys, and the eyes and nose of Arthur, you shall be sent back to do as it has been decreed."

One of the Fates stepped forward and gathered you in her arms, "Worry not, dear one. You are right, even now destiny has been rewritten. There is a new destiny and it will unfold. All will be saved. You are precious, and mistakes were made in your fate as there were in theirs, you were born in the wrong time. But perhaps the mistake was less severe than previously thought. Your new knowledge will aid you in your quest to fix destiny and bring about their happy ending, and their new destiny. Fear not, you will be safe and loved. As it has been spoken so shall it be. Peace, dear one, and remember." With these words their magic swirled around you and the world disappeared to reappear as Merlin's chambers with you sitting on his bed. Perhaps sitting was too strong a word, since you were just under a year sitting was a struggle, but you were happy.

Just then Merlin walked into his chambers, the night after saving Arthur's life from Lady Helen, to go to bed. Seeing you he stopped short and stared. Rubbing his eyes he stared again just to make sure you were real. "Why is there a baby in my chambers? On my bed?" Merlin whispered, understandably confused. He walked over to you and picked you up, since you had been reaching for him. What else could he do? You were too cute, and looked just like him, except he checked and knew you were a girl. "What are you doing here?" Merlin asked you, as he started looking around for a note, which he found next to her.

It read: "Dear Merlin, You and Arthur will raise this child as your own. She will help you two fulfill your destinies. Her name is Sybbyl, and yes she does look like both of you, it is not your imagination. Do not worry if you do not understand. Things will be explained as needed. She is very precious to us, and will be to you. She is not to be feared, as a threat, or for who she is. Care for her and love her as your own. That is all we require of you. Fear not, destiny has been rewritten and your new destinies are better, happier ones. Good things shall come to pass, young sorcerer. The Three Fates."

"Now what do I do?" Merlin asked himself out loud. You just gurgled, and sucked on your fist.


End file.
